The Grass is Greener
by sunne
Summary: Hermione sees what Ginny has. It isn't what she has. Written for Round 6 of the QLFC.


**Author's Note:** This is written for Round 6 of the QLFC. I am the Seeker for the Falmouth Falcons.

 **Prompt:** Write about a light character committing the sin of your choice or a dark character demonstrating the countering virtue of your choice. Sin: envy

The Grass is Greener

Hermione Granger stood at the window, staring out through the glass into the night. The house was quiet, Rose and Hugo having long been tucked into bed and read their story. She

looked into the darkness of the night, worrying at the fabric of her skirt as she waited for the tell-tale crack of Ron apparating home. Turning to look at the clock on the wall—it was half past midnight—she sighed heavily and headed into the kitchen to finish cleaning.

Grabbing her wand, she considered the mess in the sink and the crumbs spread across the counters. Hermione pulled her shoulders up to her ears and let them fall back down with a burst of air from her mouth. Setting her wand down on the table, she knelt down and rummaged beneath the sink where she kept the Muggle cleaning supplies. The Witch in her balked at the bucket, spray bottle, and sponge she insisted on keeping despite Ron's comments, but sometimes the magical way of cleaning didn't offer the same mental cleansing that the Muggle way did. Filling the bucket with water and cleaning fluid, she began scrubbing.

Outside the front door, a muffled crack sounded. Hermione dropped the sponge into the bucket and stood up. She glanced around the kitchen, satisfied at the shine covering all the surfaces. Her head turned towards the door as it opened slowly and let in a pair of stumbling feet. Setting her jaw, she moved into the front room.

"Ron."

Her husband leaned against the wall, a smile spreading across his face as slow as honey. "'Mione, my love." His words slurred, hands reaching out for her.

From the kitchen doorway, Hermione could already smell the Firewhiskey.

She shook her head, her hair falling down into her face. "Don't 'Mione me, Ron."

The smile on his face dissolved, and his arms dropped limply to his side. "What is it now?"

Hermione threw her hands into the air. "What is it now? You really have the gall to ask that?" She gestured at the clock. "It's nearly one in the morning."

"Yeah?" He shrugged and studied the rug.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" she hissed.

Ron's ears reddened, and he avoided looking at his wife. "I needed a night with the lads." Pushing off the wall, he folded his arms. "I just needed a night out. It's not that big of a deal, Hermione. I don't see why you have to get your knickers in such a bloody twist."

"Oh, that's real nice, Ron." Hermione threw her arms out and let them drop at her sides. She closed her eyes and pressed her fingers against her forehead. "Did you forget about Hugo?" Opening her eyes, she watched Ron, still in the front entryway, face blank at the mention of his son.

Hermione shook her head and ground her teeth together. "You were supposed to help him with his flying. How could you forget about that? You promised him."

He opened his mouth, trying to find words to say, but closed it soon after. Running a hand down his face, he hiccuped and swayed on his feet. Disgust written across her face, Hermione pointed at the couch.

"You're sleeping there tonight."

oOo

The July afternoon was hot and humid, the cicadas buzzing loudly in the backyard of the Burrow. Hugo ran through the yard wildly with his cousins as Rose stood off to the side, watching their make-shift game of magical tag. James—birthday crown fashioned from paper positioned on his head—raced around, stick in hand, bellowing made-up spells as Hugo dove into the grass.

Hermione sat at the picnic table and leaned back against the top, wincing at the stains she knew were appearing on the knees of his pants. Beside her, Rose plopped down, her arms folded.

"It's not fair." Rose kicked at the grass, her bare toes covered with dirt.

Hermione pulled her daughter close, her hand running through Rose's hair. "What's not fair, love?"

"They always want to play Spell Tag. I'm so sick of Spell Tag." She leaned into Hermione's side. "They never want to play Founders."

"What about Lily over there?" Hermione gestured at the younger girl sitting beneath the tree just outside the Burrow playing with a doll. "Maybe she'll play Founders with you?"

Rose hunched her shoulders and shook her head. "She doesn't know the right way to play. She always gets Helga and Rowena mixed up."

"Did I hear someone wants to play Founders?"

Rose spun around and jumped off the bench. "Uncle Harry!" She leapt into his arms.

Hermione watched, a faint smile on her face, as Harry squeezed Rose. She noticed the adoration written across his face and the happy gleam in his eyes. It made her heart squeeze painfully to see the attention he paid her.

Harry glanced at Hermione. "'Lo 'Mione," he said, winking at her, and returned his focus to Rose. "I think a game of Founders is just what I need."

Rose cheered.

"But we should include Lily," Harry said, Rose's face falling. "Ah ah—" He pressed a finger gently into his niece's shoulder. "Just because she doesn't know how to play, doesn't mean she can't be taught."

A small ball of envy swelled uncomfortably in Hermione's chest as she watched Harry play with her daughter.

Entering the garden, Ginny sat down beside Hermione, red hair pulled into a high ponytail. "Merlin, Hermione." Her eyes were glued to the black-haired man kneeling down before his daughter. "I think I fall in love with him more and more each day." She turned to Hermione. "Is that even possible?"

Hermione forced a smile.

Ginny bumped her shoulder into Hermione's. "I mean, I know that's how Ron feels about you."

Closing her eyes, she gritted her teeth. "Yeah," she said.

"Oh, good," Ginny said with a laugh. "We're pretty lucky, huh?" She shook her head. "Gotta love the men in our lives."

The ball of envy grew in Hermione's chest, heavy and painful. She twisted around and found Ron standing just outside the Burrow, bottle of Firewhiskey already in hand. Turning back, she glanced at Harry again. Harry held Lily on his shoulders as Rose ran circles around him. James, having seen his father, ran over and demanded to be included. Rose beamed as Hugo followed his cousin.

"Yeah." Hermione sighed. "You have to love them."


End file.
